


【横雏】是谁偷吃了我的布丁？

by youkoyokoyama



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 足球队AU





	【横雏】是谁偷吃了我的布丁？

夏天的傍晚暑热难消，一声哨响，足球场上分散四处的队员纷纷过来集合列队，教练看着这一个个仿佛水里刚刚捞出来的队员们，满意的笑了笑，今天也努力的练习了：“下周就是比赛了，希望大家可以拿出最好的状态迎接这场比赛，有没有信心？”  
“有！”  
教练瞥到队伍里，唯一一个金色头发，看起来格外明显，明明是运动员，皮肤却还是依旧那么白，脸上明显露出了不耐烦的表情，汗水流进眼泪的刺痛让他实在受不了，教练每次都要叨叨没用的。  
“横山，你有信心吗？”  
横山裕露出一脸不屑的表情，不是很想回答，边上的队长悄悄捅了捅他，意思是赶紧说，说完就可以走了，横山裕无奈，有气无力的说：“有。”  
“大声点！”  
妈的，横山裕暗骂一声：“有！”  
“ok，解散，横山，你留下来再完成5公里有氧才能走。”  
横山裕瞬间就像冲上去揍教练，顶亏身后的队长拉住了他：“yoko 别冲动！”  
“hina，他明显针对我……”  
村上信五无奈的看着身边的横山和远去的教练，横山天赋好，但脾气暴躁冲动，不服管教，也亏他性格稳重脾气好，横山又什么都听他的：“别冲动，下礼拜还想上场么？我陪你一起跑，5公里很快的，走。”

5公里，对于他们运动员，也就20来分钟的事儿，跑完回到更衣室，明天教练给他们放一天假，其他队员纷纷都跑的没影儿了。偌大的更衣室就他们俩。  
热的受不了的两个人进了更衣室第一件事就是脱衣服，衣服早就湿的可以拧出水来。横山嘴里骂骂咧咧的打开冰箱：“靠！老子的布丁呢？Hina！！”  
“干吗？！”村上信五语气也有点不好了，他现在并不想跟横山裕烦，只想赶紧去洗个澡，出了一天的汗，身上黏答答的特别难受。  
“老子布丁呢？”  
“我不知道啊！你布丁还要我给你看着吗？”  
“艹，你什么意思啊？”  
“你能不能别一嘴一句脏话，难听死了！”  
“老子就爱说！”  
“那我以后不管你了！你还怎么样怎么样吧。”说着村上信五光着身子就要越过横山裕去浴室，却被对方一把拉进了怀里：“你长能耐了是么？”  
村上信五一把推开：“滚远点，我要洗澡！”  
“不给，今天你要把我的布丁找到才能去！”横山裕上前一把抓住村上信五的手腕。  
“嘶……能不能别这么幼稚？你还比我大一岁呢！松手！”  
“我不！”  
“松不松？”  
“我不！”就在横山裕刚说完这一句的时候，一个拳头猝不及防的就朝着他挥来，没有任何防备的横山裕，当然是被一拳击中，踉跄的跌出去，后背摔在了柜子上，有这么一瞬间横山裕是蒙圈的，但随后反应过来，瞬间被愤怒冲昏了头脑，也是一拳打了过去：“你居然打我？”  
“打的就是你，艹，三天不打上房揭瓦了你！”  
“那就看看今天谁打得过谁！”  
两个赤裸的男人就这样扭打在了一起。  
扭打间，两个赤裸的男人无意的触碰到了对方的肌肤，更是因为刚做完训练后，这费洛蒙直线上升，某个地方双双的起了反应，根本控制不住。  
横山裕最后制住对方的手，把村上信五重重的压在柜子上，双方喘着气对望，脸越来越近，下一个，双唇就吻在了一起，这个吻可是粗暴，又迫不及待，村上信五早就脱光了，也就省了横山裕很多事，他伸手就抓住对方微微勃起的阴茎，另一只手抚摸胸前的乳头，村上信五喉咙里舒服的发出轻叹。他很喜欢横山裕这样一边抚慰他的下边一边抚慰他的上面而带来的双重快感。横山裕抱着他转身，把他压在休息的长板凳上，居高临下的看着他：“说好比赛结束之前都要禁欲的人是你啊？”  
“明明是你先来招惹我的。我本来就是要去洗澡！”  
“还洗什么澡？我帮你洗。”说着，横山裕矮下身，鼻子细细嗅着村上信五的脖颈，那姿势，像极了野狼，而这身下的就是他的猎物，一直可爱的小白兔，放在平时避之不及的汗臭味，在此时却格外的香甜，皮肤上的残留的咸味格外的鲜美。他的hina不管什么时候都是那么的诱人。  
舌头几乎舔边了村上信五的全身，最后停留在他的阴茎处，漂亮的龟头代表着他的阴茎已经完全勃起，横山裕平时是很少帮他口交的，可能是禁欲久了，也有可能是费洛蒙在作祟，今天的村上信五真的格外迷人，禁不住诱惑的横山裕，一口含住了对方的阴茎，温热湿润的感觉让村上信五的身体本能的颤了颤，他双手掐入横山裕的头发，下意识的想要自己的阴茎往更深的地方去而把对方的头往下按，这一下直入横山裕的喉咙处，一阵干呕让喉咙紧缩压迫龟头，那一下的快感爽的难以形容。  
一下又一下，村上信五控制不住的按压横山裕的头，对方嘴里发出难受的闷哼，就在就在嘴里射出来的一瞬间，横山裕用力挣开对方的手，不等反应的功夫，就已经吻住了对方的唇，村上信五尝到了对方嘴里都是自己前列腺液的腥咸味，这个吻多少有点惩罚的意思：“老子好不容易给你口交一回儿，你就这么忘我？”  
村上信五噗嗤一笑：“抱歉抱歉，太舒服了。”横山裕最喜欢看他笑的时候露出的两颗虎牙，真的特别可爱，溺宠的亲了亲他：“看在你笑起来这么可爱，我原谅你。”说着，悄咪咪的一只手已经伸到了对方后穴的位置，试探是一根手指伸了进去。  
猝不及防的异物进入多少有点难受：“啧，没润滑油啊。”  
“有。”  
“？？？”  
“我柜子里藏了一瓶，我去拿。”  
“艹，你早就想在这里干了是不是？”饶是村上信五这样的文明人士，也忍不住要说一句脏话，这个人是魔鬼吗？满脑子都是做爱的？  
有了润滑油的辅助之后，异物感的进入就没有那么难受了。手指在肠道内来回抽插很快就适应了过来，隐隐的快感也随之而来，村上信五舒服的呻吟。随着两根三根手指进入，快感也随之增强，不过总是没有横山裕的那个东西带感，于是不耐的问了句：“你要开拓到什么时候？”  
“等不及了么？”  
“对呀！”  
“行吧，难道今天这么主动。”说着横山裕球裤内裤连带着一起脱下，露出他那个尺寸惊人的阴茎，涂上了润滑油，好好抹了几下后，对准村上信五的后穴就插了进去。  
饶是开拓过的后穴，还是会适应不了那样的尺寸，但是村上信五就是喜欢这样快感中夹杂着疼痛的感觉，某种意义上说自己有点抖M倾向了。  
被包裹住的满足感促使横山裕一下又一下的抽出、挺进，啪啪啪每一下都那么用力，打的村上信五屁股上的润滑油粘腻的拉出撕来，场景十分的色情。  
“不对……你……啊……是不是，没有唔…戴套？”也不知道村上信五为何此时还能分出心思想这个事的。  
“对哦，难怪今天格外的爽，原来不戴套的感觉是这么棒的。”可怜的横山裕小宝宝目前就谈过身下这一个对象，而身下这个对象每次都严格要求他戴套，所以他从来没有感受过不戴套的快乐（不是。  
“啊……慢点……受不了，啊……太快了。”  
“太爽了，停不下来呀！”横山裕快速抽插，频率快的村上信五失声痛叫，就在感觉自己快要射的时候，他停了下来说了一句特别欠揍的话：“呼……有点累，但是太爽了，不舍得射，怎么办？”  
“……可以不来吗？我们互撸结束怎么样？”  
“？？？你禽兽么？”  
“我让你不戴套。”村上信五说着起身，有点想逃的意思。  
横山裕难能给他这个机会，顺势把他按在柜子上，手不知从哪里顺来一根弹力绳，反手扣住让对方双手让其无法逃走，身下阴茎摸索着就继续插了进去：“来，宝贝，你喜欢的背入式。”  
“啊……混蛋。”  
“我混蛋？你明明这么舒服，还叫我混蛋，你良心何在？”  
“……”不得不承认的确也舒服了，就是没有戴套让他有点心理上过不去，强迫症烦了！说他喜欢背入式的原因也在于，他的敏感点，恰巧是这个姿势能捅到的，所以平时总喜欢趴着，等着被上，然而横山裕有点不喜欢，因为这样看不到脸。他想时刻能看到他家hina被他艹的欲罢不能的表情，特别享受。但是现在不戴套的快感大过于这个后，他也无所谓背不背入了，所以说男人都是靠下半身思考的动物，这道理一点没错。  
“唔……我不行了，要射了……帮我撸一下。”  
横山裕握住村上信五的前段撸动，手能感受到阴茎临射前微微的肿胀，随着一声低吼，前面马眼射出了一股股温热的白色精液，带动着后穴本能的收紧，那一下收紧让横山裕控制了好久的欲望失控射了出来，村上信五瞬间感觉到肠壁内那一股股温热的感觉，莫名的舒服，刺激的他有低声叫了几下。  
两人抱在一起不住喘息，这是他俩在一起以来最长一次了。  
窗外月亮已经高高挂起，屋内的空调不知道什么时候已经关掉了，估摸着球场已经关门了，两人多半今晚是要住在这里了，翻到也不急着干什么了，就是一身汗，抱在一起更热，浑身黏答答的不舒服。  
“走吧，洗澡去，顺便帮你清理一下下面。”  
村上信五听到这个就来气，狠狠捅了横山裕的肚子。看到对方吃痛才稍稍解气，可是当他站起来，随之股间有液体流出的感觉时，那一股脑气劲又来了，狠狠的扔下对方，自己去了浴室。  
当然横山裕虽然性格暴躁了点，但并不直男，知道这个时候讨好老婆最重要，于是贼兮兮的跟了上去，期间帮村上信五清理后穴的时候，双方又没忍住，在浴室又来了一次，这次村上信五是彻底没脾气了，因为他自己也想要。  
那天晚上，两个人不知道在更衣室里做了多少次，射了多少次，还好第二天放假，这个球场被他们球队租下来了3个月，期间不会对外开放，所以也不担心会有人来，于是他们俩就那样在更衣室睡到了自然醒。  
直到后来他们才知道，横山裕的那盒布丁，不是被人吃了，而是因为过期，被他们教练扔了。  
恩……行吧，也许应该感谢一下教练。


End file.
